


Träumst Du

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Heists, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, One-Sided Attraction, Stalking, ice cream breaks, villainous crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is the son of the successful Dr. Jaeger, but having a renowned father comes with dangerous consequences. Dr. Jaeger has a reluctant past with a lot of enemies, and when Eren is kidnapped by the notorious Levi, the criminal may be more than a bit hesitant to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Routines

Eren walks out onto the balcony, his feet softly padding against the wood. The night, illuminated by the gentle light of the moon, is calm and quiet, save for the small sounds of nocturnal critters or the occasional brush of wind. The young man heaves a sigh, leaning onto the railing of the balcony as he stares blankly out into the woods behind his house. Dark shadows hang under his eyes as the stress of the week catches up to him. Exams, friend problems, and a threat towards his father has all clustered Eren into an anxious jumble that not even coffee can cure. He rubs his eyes with tired hands and brushes back a few dark curls of hair behind his ears. He wants to yell, throw a fit, something. However, such behavior is not acceptable for the heir of a renowned doctor. So he simply stares blankly out into the night, unaware that he’s being watched by the calculating gaze of steel grey eyes.

~~~

The bustle and routine of the busy cafe is something that Levi can find an odd comfort in. He lifts his coffee to his lips, reveling in the familiar scent that’s carried him through the most tiring of heists. People bustle in and out of the place frequently, but he’s only looking for one in particular. He glances at his watch as a young man, tall and lanky, enters the building alone. _4:30._ Levi muses. _Right on time._ He knows that this certain person ends their last class at 4:00 on Fridays. He also knows that it takes about 25 minutes to drive from the college to this particular cafe, which is the boy’s favorite, and that he goes there to relieve stress. Which he should have plenty of, considering the threatening note Levi dropped on his father’s desk a few days prior. The last thing the criminal notes is that Eren, the name of his target, prefers to sit in the back corner where Levi is now sitting next to.

The tall boy scrunches his nose when he sees that his favorite spot may be occupied, shaking his head as he walks up to the counter to order. As he states his order, Levi wonders why some people are so specific with their coffee preferences. _I didn’t even know you could tell them how hot you wanted it._ One hundred and twenty degrees, right on the mark. Perfect for chilly weather. Levi notes that it is, in fact, quite cold outside, and that the temperature is likely to drop further throughout the week. He makes a mental note to provide extra blankets for his soon-to-be-expected guest.

“Is anyone sitting here?” A tired, grumpy voice brings Levi out of his thoughts, and he looks up to see Eren pointing at the seat next to him. _Perfect._ He shakes his head, turning to his phone as if he has much more important things to do than make small talk with a young stranger. The tall boy sits next to him, and he finds it difficult not to stare. His steel grey eyes sweep up long legs, a baggy shirt that somehow hugs his hips perfectly, tanned skin, dark curls, and dark turquoise eyes that narrow questioningly when he discovers that Levi is practically ogling him. “Enjoying the view, old fart?”

“You wish, you brat,” Levi scoffs, rolling his eyes and effortlessly playing off the blatant lie. “You just look familiar. Don’t give yourself too much credit.” Eren tenses, and before he can explode into an outburst or throw a punch at him, Levi adds, “You look like a doctor I work with. Dr. Jaeger? Do you know him?” Of course he does.

“Yeah...he’s my father,” the boy answers, albeit a bit reluctantly. Levi can’t blame the boy; after all, his father’s just been threatened. It’s a wonder he admitted it at all. “What business do you have with him?”

“Well, that’s quite the coincidence. I assist him with his hospital’s finances,” Levi replies, taking another sip of his coffee. He turns to the youth, if only for a moment. “It’s been alright meeting you, brat.” He glances at his watch once more. _4:45_ . Just on time, his phone begins to ring, the name _Erwin Smith_ shown on the top of the screen. Looks like the bastard can actually call on time for once. Levi answers the call, giving Eren a curt nod before gathering his belongings and leaving the cafe. “You actually have good timing for this one,” he says into the phone, quietly enough that the youth can’t hear him from across the building.

_“Did you gain his trust?”_

“Of course I did, Erwin. I have the charm of a fucking supermodel,” Levi retorts. “Anyway, now if the brat sees me lurking around, he won’t suspect a thing. The kid thinks I’m a financial assistant or something.”

_“Good. I assume you’ll get the job done tonight, then?”_

“The brat won’t know what hit him.”

~~~

 Another night on the balcony. There’s a certain level of comfort that Eren gains from his routines. A sense of stability, one that hasn’t been shaken in years. He leans out further against the railing, arching and stretching his back. He’s been sitting for far too long, craning over his exam study notes and textbooks, pencil shavings and crumbs cluttered on his desk. He typically wouldn’t study so much, but Armin convinced him that while pain is temporary, GPA is forever. But why does he have to care so much about grades, when he has a rich, renowned doctor for a father to back him up? And it’s not like he wants to do anything fancy; he just wants to be a high school biology teacher. Simple and familiar.

So, in his break from studying, he does the most familiar thing to him. He stares up at the stars, a rocky, covered emotion barely concealed in his eyes. The bright light of the stars reflects itself in turquoise irises, shattering the color into a thousand shades of blue. Bright, vivid against the contrast of olive toned skin and ebony locks that curl around his ears and cheeks. He almost reaches out to the night sky, as if the thing his mother loved dearly could somehow bring her back.

But it can’t.

“Thought I’d find you out here, brat,” a cold, somewhat familiar voice speaks, shattering both his sadness and his peace. Eren glances down from the stars and the balcony until his eyes rest on the man he talked to briefly at the cafe that day. He tenses slightly. There’s  _ something _ about this man that’s somewhat unsettling.

“How’d you know?” he asks.

“Your father told me. I thought I’d drop by and say hello to my favorite brat.”

“Wow, you’ve only known me for one day, and I’m already your favorite? I’m flattered,” Eren retorts, watching as the man’s lips twitch up into the ghost of a smirk. His expression, mysterious and dangerous, sparks a curiosity in the young man. He leans just a bit further, blinking at the older with innocent naivety.

“You’re feisty, brat. I like that,” the man replies casually, his smirk growing wider when he sees a twinge of red on Eren’s cheeks. The youth huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Is that a pickup line? Cause if so, that has got to be the lamest pickup line in existence,” Eren snorts, rolling his eyes, completely oblivious to the way the man’s smile darkens with ill intent.

“Don’t worry, brat. That’s just Plan A,” he replies, shrugging in a nonchalant way that has the boy slightly irritated.

“Then what’s Plan B?” When he asks the question, everything grows silent for a moment. The winds still. The nocturnal critters seem to freeze as Eren leans over the balcony, his expression scrunching in confusion when the man disappears from sight.  _ What the hell?- _

Suddenly, there’s a strong arm around his waist, a soaked cloth pressed firmly to his mouth and nose, hot breath at his neck.

“To take you hostage,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the first fic I'm posting on here. I know the chapter's a bit short, but I like to get right to the punch, you know? I'll probably post a Hetalia fic sometime next week, so I'll have stuff to keep me busy. And, just to keep it safe, I'll update this every Saturday (chapters after this will be a lot longer, I promise).
> 
> Anyway, if you liked this, feel free to leave a comment or a kudos. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. Caught

The sweet, pungent odor on the cloth makes Eren gag, and the scruffy material is pressed even harder onto his face. He lashes out and tries to punch and kick, his heels connecting with someone’s shin once or twice. However, his muscles burn with the lack of oxygen, and the youth is forced to gasp in a shaky breath. His nerves begin to numb, and breath after breath, he can’t feel his legs, his arms, his face. He slumps against the hard wood of the balcony as his vision begins to blur. Persistent, his attacker follows him on his descent, forcing him to inhale whatever chemical is on the rag.

As his mind begins to fade, the last thing he senses is his own scared, ragged breathing.

~~~

_ “Really, Levi? Chloroform? Can you be any more cliche and obvious than that?” _

The angry, annoyed voice on the other end of the phone causes Levi’s grip on the steering wheel to tighten, his knuckles turning white. Occasionally, whenever the road is clear, he glances back to make sure the young man in the back of his car is still breathing.

“I was in a rush, alright? It was either the chloroform or the ether, and if I had chosen ether, he could very well be a fucking flambé right now,” Levi retorts, hanging up on his infuriating boss. Damn his infuriating boss with his perfect, soft hair, and his piercingly clear blue eyes that never fail to mesmerize.  _ Get your shit together. _ He thinks to himself, turning on the radio for a distraction.

_ “In recent news, the police have begun to investigate the recent Jaeger kidnapping-” _

Okay, maybe the radio isn’t the best distraction.

It would be a lie if Levi said he  _ isn’t _ just a bit anxious right now. His typically calm, cool, collected countenance has been withered down immensely, and he regrets this decision nearly every five minutes. Usually, with kidnappings (especially ones that occur during the night), no one notices until the morning,  _ 8-12 hours later _ . How was Levi supposed to know that the kid’s dad checked on him more than an old army sergeant, and would call the police  _ less than thirty minutes _ after Levi left? His grip tightens even more on the steering wheel, digging his nails into the worn leather. This is going to be a lot more difficult than he thought it would be.

Even so, he enjoys a challenge once in awhile.

“Mngh…” A quiet grumble tears Levi from his thoughts, and he glances back to see that the youth has begun to stir. Which is definitely a good thing. Usually, whenever a person is rendered unconscious by chloroform, it only takes them a few minutes to wake up. However, Eren remained asleep for a long while, probably tired from excessive studying.

“Good morning, brat,” Levi grunts, turning his car to park in the driveway of his house. It’s a fairly large estate, with plenty of room to accommodate a new guest. On the outskirts of town with nearly no associations, the property is fairly safe from the prying eyes of police. “Did you enjoy your nap?”

“What the  _ hell _ is going on?!” Eren shouts, his voice raw as he struggles against the rope tied around his wrists and ankles. His eyes are alight with fear and anger. “You-You’re that guy from the cafe! I  _ knew _ you were a creep!-”

“Just  _ can it _ already,” Levi groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. “It’s too late at night for your incessant screeching.” He turns off the car, getting out and opening the back to properly assess the youth’s state. Hopefully the chloroform didn’t damage his kidneys…

“I  _ knew  _ you were a creep!” Eren continues with his rant, his fear growing feral as Levi moves closer. “I  _ saw _ you ogle me at the cafe, you know! What are you gonna do now, old man? You were planning on doing nasty things to me all along, weren't you? Well-”

“Although I... _ admire _ your direction of thought,” Levi purrs, grazing his fingertips over Eren’s clothed chest, effectively causing him to stop thrashing. The young man’s stomach muscles tense, and a wolfish grin forms on the other’s lips. “ _ Ravishing _ you wasn’t my initial objective, but if you continue screaming and throwing accusations at me,  _ brat _ , I’m sure I’ll find the will to reconsider. Understand?”

“Y-Yes,” Eren stammers breathlessly, his eyes wide, pupils dilated.

“Yes  _ sir _ ,”

“Yes sir,” the youth grumbles, throwing a glare at Levi. He takes a deep, shaky breath, seeming to calm down as much as someone can when they’re tied up and in a near-stranger’s car. Levi’s expression returns to its typical stoic state as he looks over the other. He gently snakes a hand around the side of Eren’s throat, causing him to tremble.

“Calm down,” Levi says. “If you keep getting scared like a rabbit, you’re going to throw off your pulse. I’m trying to make sure there’s no nerve or mental damage, alright?”

“Damage? Why would you care if I’m hurt or not?” Eren asks, albeit in a quieter voice than before. “You’re the one who stuffed a chemical in my face-”

“Chloroform,”

“-and brought me over to the middle of nowhere and you won’t even tell me why!” His voice begins to rise once more, and Levi impatiently puts a finger to his lips.

“I’m the one with the hostage, brat.  _ I’m _ the one making the demands here,” he replies coldly, trailing his finger across the youth’s lips. He usually didn’t treat his targets this way; he typically preferred to spend as little time near them as possible. However, he can’t resist this particular temptation. He leans just a bit closer, steely, cloudy grey melting into dark turquoise.

_ No...this is weak. _

He leans away, a smirk plastered on his lips as the boy’s breath hitches.

“Don’t get too excited, brat,” he scoffs, fixing the collar of his shirt and standing up straight. “Anyway, I’m going to take you out of the car and carry you to a guest room. I’m not going to do anything bad or vulgar to you, and you can have food, water, blankets, whatever. Your stay here  _ can _ be a pleasant one; I need you to be alive and well to get the ransom money, after all.”

“ _ What- _ ”

“ _ However _ , if you struggle, try to run away, or injure me or my associates…” Levi pauses, waiting for the youth so stop wriggling around. “I will do  _ whatever _ I please with you, and I can promise you that you  _ will not _ return to your father the same person you were before.  _ I will break you _ .” It’s a threat that he uses with all of his targets. However, in this situation, it’s the most intimidating. Eren’s eyes widen, his pulse  jumping in his throat.

“Understood,” he replies, his voice so quiet that he can barely hear it. He swallows thickly at the small silence that follows.

“Good,” Levi muses, patting the boy on the cheek. He places one arm around the youth’s shoulder and the other under his knees, easily picking him up bridal style.

“You’re pretty strong for an old man,” Eren retorts, regaining a small amount of his vigor. His small amount of ferocity, however, seems hesitant at best, the young man barely struggling as Levi carries him into the house. The older man doesn’t dignify him with a response. Eren is about to insult him once more, but his breath stills in his throat when he notices the elaborate interior design of the house. Everything is laid out in greys and golds and blues. Although there’s a lack of plants and paintings, the swirling, gilded designs on various furniture throughout the rooms are decoration enough.

“Impressed?” Levi chuckles, a deep, rumbling sound that rises up through his chest. He effortlessly walks up the staircase with Eren in his arms, not a single stumble in his step.

“Hardly,” the youth snorts, rolling his eyes. He will never admit to Levi that his tastes are rather desirable yet simple, a perfect combination that his father will never be able to reciprocate. He lacks the colorful creativity for interior design.

“Here is your room,” Levi announces unenthusiastically, nudging open the door. He gently sets Eren down on the bed and begins to loosen the ropes on his wrists. “I’m going to tell you one more time, brat, so you don’t forget:  _ Do not try to run away _ . If you do, I  _ will _ find you, and you will regret every breathing moment afterward. Got it?”

“Yes sir,” Eren mumbles. He rubs his wrists once the rope is off, wincing at the reddish tint on his skin. He grows quiet for a moment, contemplating something with a concerned frown upon his lips. When he speaks, his voice is oddly serious. “Levi...how much money are you going to ask from my father?”

“Ten million,”

“If you’re asking for that much, you shouldn’t bother,” Eren chuckles, his voice lacking any sort of happiness. He picks at the bedding with his fingertips. “My father’s never going to pay that much for me. You might as well just keep me here forever.”

“Hmm...that’s a tempting offer, brat,” Levi hums. “But as much as I’d love to have a fucking whiny, over-emotional college kid live with me, I didn’t get this rich by believing the words of my hostages.” With that, he leaves the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I promised this one would be longer, but I've found myself caught up in another project haha. I'm doing Camp NaNoWriMo this month, which means that by the end of the month, I'll have written a book that's at least 200 pages long. Isn't that cool? :D Anyway, at least the chapter is a day early, which kinda makes up for it? I don't know.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment or a kudos!


	3. Nerve

Eren sits on the edge of the bed, rubbing his sore wrists as he stares at the locked door in shock. So much has changed for him in such a short amount of time. A part of him is terrified of what the short man will do, but another part is oddly accepting. His father never payed much attention to him at home, so now is his chance to get the human contact he craves so dearly, if only for a short while. He stretches his arms above his head, stretching his back until he hears a satisfying crack. The young man yawns as his mind begins to slow, his fatigue catching up to him once more. Any thoughts will have to wait for the morning. He crawls under the covers and heaves a tired sigh. As his mind fades to black, he is unaware of the security camera recording his every move.

~~~

Light streams in from the poorly curtained window, causing Eren to hiss and roll over in his morning grogginess. He knows that his kidnapping isn't a horrible, odd dream; he's never one to confuse silly dreams for reality. He sits up in the bed and curls his fingers into the soft, warm blankets. A part of him wants to stay here without a fight. However, a more insistent, familiar part of him nags him to fight back, to send a punch flying towards the short man's beautiful face. The youth groans and shoves a fluffy pillow into his face. Now is  _not_ the time to contemplate the good looks of his kidnapper. Stockholm syndrome is definitely not on his daily agenda. However, his mind still fights over an endless question: should he risk running away? No matter how much attention this may bring him, he doesn't want Armin and Mikasa to worry to death about him. The blond coconut will drive himself crazy if Eren doesn't come home soon.

So the young man stands up and stretches, welcoming the bright daylight. If he's going to escape, he just might need a plan.  _Or just pure strength._ He shrugs to himself, cracking his knuckles.  _I could beat up that short stack any day! I just couldn't fight back yesterday because I was drugged...yeah, that's why..._ Eren grumbles under his breath and heads towards the door. He jiggles the knob, and, of course, it's still locked. So much for Plan A. He turns to the window and contemplates what sort of object would be able to break the glass, and then how long he'd have to-

The door opens slowly to reveal the short man named Levi. His black hair is combed back neatly, and the man's gaze lazily looks him over, causing him to blush.

"What are you-"

"You weren't thinking about escaping, were you?" Levi asks, his voice deep and icy. Whenever Eren hears it, he feels as though he's being doused in cold water. A shiver runs down his spine.

"N-No! Of course not!" he replies, crossing his arms over his chest. The handsome man quirks up an eyebrow in question.

"Getting defensive, are we?" he says. He crosses the room to where Eren stands and takes hold of his wrist.

"Hey!-"

"Will you  _please_ just shut up for once, you brat?" Levi hisses, gripping the young man's wrist rather painfully. Eren takes a deep breath and resists the temptation to kick the little gremlin in the shin. "And I know you're lying, brat. It's obvious by the way you speak. And when you told me you weren't trying to escape, you broke eye contact and looked up towards the right." Eren's eyes widen.  _How-I didn't even know I was doing that. Damn gremlin is smarter than he looks._ "You're so obvious; you're starting to bore me. Thankfully, brat, I came up with a wonderful plan to cure both my boredom and your disobedience."

"And what would that be, princess?" Eren snorts, narrowing his eyes at the other man. He flinches when cold metal is snapped around his wrist. He glances down to see that one of his wrists has been handcuffed, while the other handcuff is attached to- "You've got to be kidding me!" Eren huffs, rolling his dark turquoise eyes. "I don't want to be handcuffed to you!"

"Well, brat, seeing as though you have an awful temper and I don't trust you..." Levi shrugs in a nonchalant manner. "I suppose you'll just have to suck it up and deal with it."

"What!" Eren shouts incredulously. "Well, what if one of us has to go to the bathroom or take a shower?"

"Well, you know how the saying goes," Levi replies, tugging the youth out of the room. "Keep your friends close and your enemies  _closer_." The younger man sputters as he's dragged down the hallway and towards the long, spiral staircase. He notices now that everything is in pristine condition. "I need to look over my emails, and while I do that, you better keep your pretty eyes and mouth shut. Got it?" he snaps. Eren nods hurriedly. "Good. I have a feeling we'll get along fucking swimmingly."

The shorter man is more ginger in his actions when they walk down the stairs, not wanting his hostage to tumble down the steps and break his neck. He glances back every so often on their descent, and he can't help but notice certain small features. Like how the boy's slim waist causes his shirt to bunch up at the bottom. How his pants always seem to be a size too big, and they hang off his hips as if they're ready to drop any moment. Levi turns away and purses his lips as he considers his predicament.  _There is no way I'm getting turned on by that fucking brat._ He growls under his breath, only daring to look at the youth once more when they're at the bottom of the steps.

"Remember my orders. Eyes and lips shut. I don't want you peeking at my emails, and I don't want to hear you blab on about how your daddy's gonna send the police. Got it?" Levi snarls, only appeased when the boy nods fervently, his eyes fluttering closed. He can't help but note how vulnerable the youth appears in this state, unable to see what the older man is doing and unable to protest if he does something unprofessional. Handcuffed together so there's no running away. Levi leans up and allows his breath to ghost across the skin of Eren's neck. The boy shivers, breathing through his nose as he refuses to open his mouth. "Good. Remember those orders, and no harm will come to you." Levi leans back and pulls the boy into the living room and onto the couch. Time to get to work.

~~~

Levi peruses his work, a smirk on his lips as he rereads the email he sent. In the email, he asks for far more cash than Dr. Jaeger will ever be willing to pay. It looks like he'll just have to take Eren upon his word and keep him. He's always wanted a pet. One that won't make too much of a mess, of course, and he knows it won't be too difficult to train the boy. Before he sends the email, he double checks the device on his computer, making sure that it won't betray his location. He'll have to thank Hanji for her impeccable programming skills when he gets the chance. Looks like the eccentric scientist is good for something, after all.

After he closes everything and makes sure that the computer is kept locked by several complex passcodes, he taps Eren's shoulder.

"Oi. You can look now,"

"Finally; I thought you'd never be finished. Couldn't find the keyboard, old man?" Eren teases as he opens his bright, viridian eyes. Levi grunts and flicks the boy's arm. Satisfaction pools in his gut when he hears a yelp out of the youth, although he doesn't show it. "What the hell? It feels like you just punched me!" Eren protests.

"Well, what can I say? I have very talented fingers," Levi chuckles, a low, rumbling sound that's an octave lower than his regular voice. Before the boy can bite out a retort, the older man stands up and forces the other to do the same. Levi glances at the clock and curses under his breath. "Well, brat, as much as I love being handcuffed to you, my boss is going to be here in ten minutes and I'll be damned if he sees you here."

"Your...boss? Like a mafia godfather?" Eren asks, his eyes wide.

"He likes to think he is," Levi snorts as he unlocks the handcuffs. Eren rubs his wrist, which is sore and chafed from being tied up and cuffed. The older man is about to usher the youth up the stairs when the front door opens and a tall, muscly blond walks in like he owns the place. Levi's lips twitch as Erwin, his boss, eyes the hostage with wolfish, cerulean eyes.

"Have you ever heard of fucking knocking?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter : D. Yes, I know it's very late, but hopefully the awkward/tense situation in this chapter makes up for it? Oh well.
> 
> Anyway, I really really want to write a business AU for AoT, so if you have a ship request or something, don't be afraid to let me know in the comments! :)
> 
> (I would open up a Tumblr ask page thingie, but 1) I don't know how to do that, 2) I don't know if anyone would use it)


End file.
